


How to say I love you (in Kaz Brekker)

by lovleii



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleii/pseuds/lovleii
Summary: Just little snippets of the life of two Dregs





	How to say I love you (in Kaz Brekker)

“Did you leave these in my room?” she asks quietly, standing in the doorway; the new custom slippers on her feet as she sips a hot cup of tea. Kaz glances up and gives the barest of nods, before shifting his eyes back down to the paper in front of him. 

“Thanks.”  
“They’re not a gift, they’re-”  
“I know, an investment.”

His head snaps up, expression unreadable in the gray light of predawn and he gives another slight nod before returning back to his correspondence. 

“Thanks anyways.” He looks up in time to see her slip past the corner, longing and regret flowing through him.

***

She’s lying on her stomach in an empty room on the top floor of a half abandoned building with holes in the ceiling and a freezing draft blowing through. She makes no complaints as she watches the window across the way, for hours and hours, as disciplined as a soldier; no as a Wraith.  
He makes his way over to lie down beside her, cane punctuating each step before he lowers himself to the floor. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here for another two hours.”  
“I finished early.”  
“I can stay.”  
“No...get back to the slat. Get some rest.”

He can hear her hesitation, the argument on the tip of her tongue, and if he were a weaker man he’d ask her to stay here, to stay with him.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.”

He nods and bites back the urge to tell her to hurry back.

“Take your time.”

***

“Make the wraith go.” Per Haskell waves his hand dismissively as if that ends the discussion, but Kaz doesn’t need to have eyes on Inej to see the way she stiffens, how her breathing shallows, how the planes of her face become taught in the way that only happens when someone is truly distressed. She’d go, of course she would. If he ordered her, told her he needed her to just this once. She’d go for him, but he would never ask that of her. 

“I have business for her elsewhere.” he replies smoothly, picking invisible lint from him perfectly tailored jacket. 

“She knows the Menagerie better than anyone here, she can get in and out unseen.”

“I said no.” 

Per Haskell considers him for a moment, weighing how much of a power struggle he’s willing to enter into, but eventually nods. 

“Very well, just get it done.” he snaps dismissively. 

“And Brekker,” he calls as Kaz turns to leave, eyes catching Inej’s as he pauses, “If whoever you send gets caught, it’ll be on your head.”

He gives no response other than the clanking of his cane as he and his wraith make their way down the stairs and out onto the busy street.


End file.
